


Corpsefucker II

by neunundneunzig



Series: Corpsefucker [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Fucked Up, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, Necrophilia, Sexual Dysfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neunundneunzig/pseuds/neunundneunzig
Summary: Hannibal finds that Will cannot get hard through "normal sexual behavior."





	Corpsefucker II

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS. WARNING.
> 
> I know I put these in from of every fic, but seriously, better safe than sorry. 
> 
> This work includes sex with corpses (but no murder), slight blood play, and mildly dubious consent.

Hannibal had no reason at all to be looking through Will's medicine cabinet and he didn't need one. He didn't justify it to himself, he just knew that it was a curiosity, he wanted to pry into every detail of Will. 

Among the aspirin, toe nail clippers, and rusting razor blades, he found something that made his search feel worthwhile. A half empty bottle of Viagra. He shook it, curious, and checked the expiration date. This bottle was purchased in the last month or so.

Which would be around the time they started a sexual relationship. And when Will decided he was done digging up corpses. Hannibal repeatedly offered to supply him with some, either through hospitals or through his violence, but Will refused. He was with Hannibal, and he wanted to try to be “sexually normal.” His words, which Hannibal found laughable. 

He smiled and placed the pills in his pocket. This was quite the opportunity. 

Will came inside some time later after, his pack trailing behind him. Some went to lay down, others to drink some water. Will knelt and cleaned the paws of a smaller one who seemed to have gotten into a puddle. Hannibal watched, heart warm. Will was so full of love and caring. He saw it with the body he had. Sees it with the dogs. Sometimes Will gives it to him. 

Will stands and smiles at him, “Hey. It's really nice out.”

“I'm just as happy staying in.” Hannibal looked him over, meaning clear in his eyes. 

Will smiled, “Let me get something first and I'll be right-”

Hannibal paced over and shut him up with a deep kiss. Will made a noise and melted into his arms. Hannibal kissed his lips, his neck, hands roaming over his body. Will groaned when Hannibal undid his belt. 

He pulled back, “I have to grab something.”

“Please no. I want you now.” He pulled him onto the couch, waiting to be sure Will was alright with in, then crawling on top of him. Will ran a hand up through his hair and hitched his leg around him. Hannibal unbuttoned his shirt and rolled his hips, “You're so lovely, Will, so sweet.”

Will grabbed Hannibal's ass. He once told Hannibal he loved how firm it was. He gave it a pinch. Hannibal went for Will's belt again, and succeeded in getting his pants around his ankles. He felt the softness. He dipped his head, sucking Will's nipple, then gave it a nice bite. 

Will groaned, then pulled back, trying to speak as Hannibal kissed his neck, “I need to… I need… Hannibal, c'mon. I need to pee.”  
Hannibal sighed and moved up. Will shimmied out from under him and went to the bathroom. 

Hannibal waited patiently. He heard the cabinet shuffling. 

Will came out after a bit looking worried, “Hey. Uh. Uhm. I don't think I'm in the mood anymore.”

Hannibal sat up, blinking, “Oh. I'm sorry. Are you having bowel issues.”

Will blinked.

“Yes.”

“Ah. Good. I was worried the problem was that you didn't have your Viagra.”

Will closed his eyes, “You are the most insufferable bastard I have ever met.”

“Come back to me.”

Will flopped by him on the couch. Hannibal rubbed his thigh, “We need to talk about this.”

“I like having sex. I just don't… I can't get it… not without a lot of effort.”

“Do you masturbate?”

“Completely alone? I mean… I used to, before I started really getting into the bodies. And then when I went on, uh, on dry spells. It was mostly thinking about them.”

“May I touch you?”

He nodded, “You're welcome to try. I'm sorry if it doesn't… it's not because of you it's-”

Hannibal silenced him with a kiss and pulled him out, stroking him slowly. Will moaned softly and leaned on him a bit. Hannibal kissed his neck gently, “You can think about them, if you like. Their soft bodies. They way they open so lovingly and-”

“Hannibal.” Will said strictly, “I don't want to think about it. Please I'm trying to get better. Can't you just finger me?”

“You don't have bowel issues?”

“No. No I was just saying that, and if you want to turn me on, stop saying bowel.”

Hannibal slid a hand under him as Will canted his hips forward. He smiled, “Tell me about your first time then.”

“Uh… she was nineteen, I was really-”

“No. With a man.”

“You know you were the-”

“Will.”

“Fuck you. I don't want to… ah… ah, he was older. He looked a bit like you that's what got me. Please Hannibal just fuck me.”

Will was still soft despite his arousal. He was a true necrophile. Hannibal pressed him into the couch and slid inside him, “Would you like me to lay still while you ride my cock? Would that help you?”

“Hannibal if you don't stop pushing this… just let me try to be normal…” he closed his eyes, “It's not like I wanted it to be that way, they were just the only ones who wouldn't leave.”

Hannibal's heart swelled. He kissed Will deeply. His sweet boy, who just wanted someone to wake up beside. So nervous and strange, people wouldn't come around him often. But he could say anything to a body and it would still be there for him. 

“I won't leave you, Will, never.” He mumbled, running his hands over every inch of him. He sighed and spilled inside Will. Will made a soft noise, holding him close. He was still flaccid. Hannibal kissed Will gently. 

He got up and cleaned Will, “Don't take any more medicine for that. This is psychological, and as your therapist and lover, I'm going to help you through it.”

Will sighed and nodded.

* * *

Will drained the last of his wine. He had four glasses to Hannibal's two. He was smiling pleasantly, watching Hannibal's lips as he spoke. It was just perfect. He leaned over as Will was giving a response and kissed him. 

Will melted into his touch, tilting his head up and letting Hannibal kiss his neck. He moved into his lap, “I can get some Viagra, I wanna, please.”

“I've got something better.” Hannibal kissed his cheek and moved him off. He took Will's hand and led him upstairs. Will was excited, he could tell by his pulse. 

Hannibal opened the bedroom door and Will stopped in his tracks. 

There was a body in the bed. It was older, grey blonde hair, high cheekbones. Hannibal rubbed Will's back, “I dug him up last night. He's been cleaned.”

“Hannibal. I told you no.”

Hannibal went over, pulling the sheets off the body. He sat on the bed, “He's lonely Will. Just lay by him. Hold him in your arms. Let him hold you.”

“I just want to be normal, I can't keep doing this.”

Hannibal smiled, then leaned down across the body's chest. He gave a last look to Will before kissing it ravenously, forcing his tongue in, deeper and filthier than he'd even kissed Will. Will could do nothing but watch the pornographic display. 

He pulled off, still stroking the corpse’s face, “It almost feels like he likes it. The body has such subtle responses.”

He looked it over again and stood, going back to Will. The last comment had him nearly sweating. Hannibal paused, then gave Will a chaste kiss. Will gasped a little.

Hannibal leaned in to whisper in his ear, “Can you taste the formaldehyde on my lips? The first notes of decomposition?”

He slid his hand down and rubbed Will's growing erection, “Why don't you try the source. I promise you… spirits aside, the flesh is willing.”

Will looked at the body, desire in his eyes. He moved closer to it, stroking up its arm, “This is so fucked up. I can't do this, I can't. He's so beautiful, he's _perfect_ Hannibal I want him so bad.”

“Then take. He needs you.”

Will stripped himself naked slowly. He shivered, then slid into bed, starting to touch the corpse, mapping out every small inch. He kissed it, eyes closed, sweet and sensual, nothing like Hannibal's ravaging.

Hannibal undressed himself and moved in by Will, kissing his back. Will gave a start and looked at him, “How can you be okay with this?”

Hannibal kissed him again, “It's clear to me how much they mean to you. How much you love them. You have a beautiful tenderness with the bodies. They were your first love.”

Will was struck speechless. He looked at Hannibal, then at the corpse. He rolled on top of the body, cupping it's face and kissing it, trying to keep his eyes open to watch himself as he did. Hannibal rubbed Will's lower back, encouraging him to move his hips.

“I've prepared him. I want you to ride him. I know it will be so good for you.”

Will moaned, “Yeah I saw. I'm… I'm prepped, just open me up a bit, please.”

Hannibal grabbed lubricant and spread it around Will's hole. Then, with a thought, he moved Will forward and slid in the finger of the corpse. Will moaned and shivered

He stretched him with his own finger just a bit more, “You're ready.” Hannibal slipped down and started kissing the thighs of the corpse. Will watched him for a moment, just amazed he would enjoy this too. 

Hannibal stroked the length of the pumped up erection. Will moved back and Hannibal guided it in. 

“Thank you. Thank you, you're so perfect, oh god, thank you so much…”

Hannibal was about to reply when he realized Will was speaking to the body. He moved in front of Will, “How can you feel as guilty as you do about something this good?”

“Hannibal…” Will whined, bouncing himself on the body, “I'm fucked up. I can't even get hard for my caring, attractive boyfriend but a dead body would-”

“Will.” Hannibal said sharply, “Are you going to insult him while he's making love to you?”

Will made a weak noise and sped up, “You know this is wrong, I don't have to tell you.”

“Nothing is wrong about the way you're moaning right now. Even on the pills you never sounded like that for me. I want to give you pleasure. Let me do this for you.”

“I feel like such a sick freak.” Will weakly protested, then leaned to kiss the corpse’s lips, sucking on his bottom one. Hannibal thought in a bit he would give Will something else to suck on. But for the moment, he reached down below the body's testes and started to push it up and down, moving it as much as he could in and out of Will.

Will shivered and groaned, rocking his hips more and kissing the body deeper. Will made a filthy noise and pulled up, blood on his mouth, “You, uh, didn't clean properly it… this can happen when they're disturbed.”

“The body is free of disease.”

Will rocked back faster, licking up blood as it trickled from the mouth. 

“He likes you. He's giving you a gift.”

Will shivered, pressed back down, and came over the body. He panted, thighs trembling. 

Hannibal moved up and slid himself into the mouth. He pulled out his erection, reeking of blood and death and shoved it into Will's mouth.

Will gave a weak noise and sucked it obediently. Hannibal rocked in slightly before finishing in Will's mouth. Will swallowed the foul mixture and looked at Hannibal with reverence. Hannibal smiled softly and pulled him close.

Will settled between the two bodies, still trembling. Hannibal kissed his cheek, “You're okay. You did so well. You made us both so happy.”

Will gave a weak, pleased smile and leaned his head on the body’s shoulder, dozing off to sleep. Hannibal didn't think anyone would be more perfect for him.


End file.
